


Q and A

by TajaReyul



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when every child wants to know where he comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and A

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Valentine's Day gift for Saint Kargoth.

“Dad, where do Q come from?”

Q regarded his offspring. Had they been in human form, Junior would appear as a seven-year-old boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. “What do you mean? Your mother and I told you how you came into being.”

“Not just me. I know about that, and I know about Amanda-Q and how her parents took human form to conceive her...”

“I'm not sure that was their sole intention,” Q interjected, not wanting his son to get the wrong idea.

“Whatever,” Junior dismissed his father's concern. “What I really want to know is how the Q, as a race, came to be. Did we evolve from some lower life form? Are we the result of some grand experiment? Perhaps the splintered fragments of some divine being?”

Stalling, Q frowned thoughtfully. He wondered if he should be proud of his son's curiosity, imagination and grasp of complex ideas, or worried that it had taken Junior so long to achieve this stage of development. There were no parenting guides for Q, after all.

“Dad!” Junior recalled his father's wandering attention with a frustrated whine. “Tell me the truth.”

“The truth can be many things, son,” Q evaded halfheartedly, and then had to move an elliptical galaxy and a planetary nebula out of reach as Junior threw off random energy spikes in a temper.

“Enough of that, now, or I won't tell you anything.”

Junior subsided immediately and Q put things back where they belonged. “The truth is no one knows. One moment we weren't and the next, we were.”

“I don't believe you,” Junior pouted. “We're Q. We're omnipotent. How can you not know where we came from?”

“Omnipotent, yes, but not omniscient. What can I tell you? Q have always looked forward far more than back.”

“'Regret is for lesser beings.' I know, but--no Q has ever wondered about our origins?”

“Idly. In passing, perhaps. It's never seemed important. There's so much here, now, that begs our attention. Why concern ourselves with something that ultimately isn't important? Wouldn't you rather hear the story of how we formed the Continuum? I remember that as if it were yesterday...”

Junior rolled his eyes as Q launched into the epic story. He'd find the answers to his questions, one way or another.


End file.
